Industries that produce fluids to be compliant with health and/or safety standards may monitor the fluid being produced for bacteria and/or other contaminants. If a portion of the fluid appears to be above levels that are compliant with the health and/or safety standards, a sampling system may collect a sample of the fluid for additional testing.
The subject matter claimed in the present disclosure is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described in the present disclosure may be practiced.